


The Orphan and the Doctor

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: The crazy story of a orphan girl who gets adopted by the Doctor to discover the truth about her real parents and who she is.AKA the mad writings of a middle school author





	1. The lost girl

You know everyone says home is where the heart is, but not with Amber. Amber is a five year old girl. She has nowhere to go. She lives in a foster home with a mean and rude foster mother. She had 10 families who brought her into their family and then they threw her back in foster care. Her foster mother's name is Ophelia Adams. Amber compares her life to Cinderella a lot of time think how she is Cinderella and every one there are the step sister with the foster mother as the evil stepmother. She hopes that if she wishes a lot that for Christmas she would have a permanent home. It's her only wish. It's two months and 28 days until Christmas. There's 10 other kids there;Adam is the oldest he is 15 years and three quarters old. Michal the 2nd oldest he is 15 years old. Stephanie the 3rd oldest and just turned 15. Gabriela is the 4th oldest and she is 12 years old. Tori is the 5th oldest and she is 11 years and 3/4. Trent is the 5th youngest, he is one of triplet. He has one sister and one brother. Danielle is the younger sister of Trent. Andrew is the youngest of Trent and Danielle. They are all 10 years old. Lucille is the 2nd youngest and she’s nine years old. Then there is Amber the 5 year old girl who got adopted and abandoned 10 times in four years in a row.

As you can see she got abandoned at one year old, and it was hard for her because it was on her birthday. Her mom and dad drove her to the foster care home telling her that they would come back and pick her up in the morning. So she sat and stared out of the widow window. But her parents never came and everyday she looks out of the window waiting for her parents to return. With everyone telling her that her parents are dead. She refuses to listen to them. Until one day in her fourth year being there she started to wish on the brightest star she saw in the sky, just wishing and waiting for Christmas and for a new family to pick her up and for them to be her permanent family.

The next day there was a couple coming to pick someone and everyone went crazy because that we're sure someone was going to leave and have their permanent home and family. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and ran downstairs. The couple chose Trent, Danielle and Andrew knowing that they are triplets.The couple took them away in their blue SUV.

"I hope they're going to be happy wherever they're going." Tori said she looked afraid when they left. Her brown eyes filled with tears of joy and sorrow. For them having a new home and that they are gone. After they left it was only; Adam, Michael, Stephanie, Gabriela, Tori, James and Amber.

When it was time to go to sleep everyone was in bed except for Amber. She was in the kitchen getting some meat for the kitten in the alley. She named him Bone for the bones that were laying next to him when she found him. Bone was a skinny black kit, with a white paw and white tip tail. The pound and Bone aren't very good friend. The longer time Amber spends with Bone, she understands him even more. After Amber fed Bone she quickly fled in the window, toward her bed for she was sick. Stephanie came to get amber out of bed 30 minutes later.

"Come on Amber time to get out of bed." Stephanie told Amber

"But I don't feel well today." Amber said

"Mom is no going to like this." There was a moment of silence. "I'll do your chores today." Stephanie whispered

"You're a nice sister Stephanie...Hey if I-" Amber's voice got cut off by her thoughts. W _ hat if I leave? What would happen? _

"If you what?"

"What if I leave? Would you follow me?"

"Well of course, Amber! Us girls gotta stick together."

Amber stared at the new ring on Stephanie's finger. _I hope you won't leave me here._ Amber thought "Is that a new ring on your finger?"

Stephanie's changed from happy to surprise and scared. "Me and Adam are getting married."

"Did you tell mom? She won't be happy."

Stephanie still looked scared"I know, I know, now go to bed."

"OK" Amber closed her eye and went to sleep, but her dream wasn't pleasant. She ended waking up with Adam sitting in a chair asleep on her bed. Amber took a blanket off of her bed a place it on him, and took one of her stuffed animals and put it next to him. Then got back laid down in bed and hugged Mr.Rabbit and went back to sleep.

Amber wondered if Bone was gone because of that one day without feeding him. "I hope he's still here" When Amber barely got out the window and Bone was sitting next to a tabby she-cat.

"Who is this Bone?" Amber asked and Bone meowed

"Daisy?What a nice name?"Amber said "well here's some bologna." Then Bone and Daisy meowed

She climb back into the window.Then she got dressed and ran upstairs to do her chores.

"AMBER!"Ophelia the foster mother yelled

"Get up here now!"Ophelia was not in a good mood to talk. "Why does everybody say you have been feeding a cat with  _ my _ baloney!?"

"No mother  _ I _ was eating the baloney not the cat." Amber lied

"Well, you can feed the cat with scraps of what we eat.I can see this cat means a lot to you, just make sure nobody else wants it." Ophelia said

Amber was surprised that her foster mother is getting her feed Bone. She was happy that nobody knew about Daisy.

"Hey Amber came over here I got something for you!"A familiar voice said

When Amber turned around she saw Danielle "D- Danielle?!?!?"

"Hey, how are you?" Danielle asked

"What are you doing here? Where is Trent and Andrew? Where are your new parents? Do you have a new last name?" Amer's head was spinning with questions

"My mom said I could drop this off here for you guys. "Then Danielle gave Amber $252 "That's $36 each"

"Hey did you hear? Adam and Stephanie are getting married! Now they can pay for the rings and the wedding! Then that would leave them $10"

"But wouldn't Ophelia expect them to move out? I got to go now. Bye."

Amber wished that Danielle would never leave. Amber walked to everyone and handed them $36 each. Amber wondered if Stephanie and Adam left. Would they take Amber with them? Would they leave her at the orphanage?

The next morning Amber did the same thing fed Bone and Daisy, make her bed, but something felt wrong. It was quiet. Did someone get sick? Did someone get a new home?

But things were worse than ever. When Amber went into their orphanage mother's room and she found everyone surrounding Ophelia's bed crying.

"What happened in here?" Amber asked

"Our mom died." James whispered

"No it can't be." Amber said sad and scared


	2. Work

"What will happen to us now?" Amber asked, no one answered Amber because the silence answered it for them. Everyone was scared and sad. Terrified with unanswered questions. Even Michael, Mr. Tuff guy, was sitting over Ophelia crying harder than Sensible Tori.

"Yo, Michael, you okay?"James asked

"Yeah I'm okay, James"Michael said while wiping the tears from his eyes

Then Adam lifted his head and whispered into Stephen's ear then stood up "Hey, everyone me and Stephanie are getting married-"

"What does that have to do about mom?" Michael said worried and angry.

"Michael, let me finish. Like I said me and Stephanie are getting married and didn't Danielle give us $36 each? Well if we combine our money that'll make $252. Then the orphanage is like a couple thousand. So all we need to do is earn more money"

"And how are we going to do that Mr. Smart guy?" Michael said with an attitude.

"Well Amber and James can go to the intersection and they can walk on the contract with signs. They got to make at least $5-$25. Lucille and Tori can go to Wal-mart. Try to make about $30. Gabriella and Stephanie can go to Goodwill get us new clothes, food and post up on the board 'Help us save our orphanage. Our orphanage mother just died the state is trying to separate us and take the orphanage away. Please help us!' do that or something like that. Me and Michael are going to find a job."

"How is Michael going to do that?" Stephanie asked with scaredness still in her eyes

"I can always change my name." Michael said cunningly

"Michael is too cunning to let anyone know what his real name and age is. We will start this tomorrow." Adam said.

The next morning Bone and Daisy were meowing outside the window. "Hey you guys, I'm going to be busy for awhile OK." Amber quietly said to them.

"Amber!!" A voice yelled from outside. "Come on!!" The same voice same.

"Coming" Amber yelled back

When Amber was outside she saw everybody with empty buckets. "Here, take this one Amber." James said leading Amber to the intersection while there was no traffic. It only took 10 minutes until it was rush hour. Only 10 cars gave money to them, but 1 car gave them $50 and the other ones gave $5, $1.50, $10, $3, $5, $2, $1, $5, $2, $1, $5, $1.75. So they went back to the orphanage with $84.25.

When everyone was at the orphanage, Lucille and Tori made $31.75, Gabriella and Stephanie got a donation of $10. Than Adam started counting all of the money. "Wow! Who got the 50 bill?"

"Me and James got the $50 bill." Amber said raising her hand to catch Adams eye

"Who gave you this?"

"An old man in a Toyota."

"Oh, OK."

Michael stared at Adam irritated. "Come on man! Count the money."

"Ok, ok. Let me see, we made $126 and if we add that with the money Danelle gave us we have $378." Adam said looking at everyone

"What about your's and Michael money?" James asked confused

"We get ours at the end of the week." Michael said getting angry from how long it is taking.

"I get $12 an hour which is $1,008 a week and Michael gets $10 an hour which is $840 a week.” Adam added

“And how much money would we have at the end of the week?” James asked

“If we keep this up we’ll have about $2632.” Adam answered James

“So you're saying it’ll take about 1 month to make the orphanage ours right?” James asked

“No. Sadly guys, an orphanage cost about $30,000. So it will take about 3 to 4 months.” Stephanie answered sadly

Amber looked at everyone and said “So what you guys are saying is that it’ll take 28 weeks to get the money for the orphanage. Did I miss anything?”

“No, you got everything correct Amber.” Tori said looking down thinking about how long she was away from the orphanage.

“Alright guys, lets get some sleep.” Stephanie order everyone

That night everyone was tired and fell asleep quickly, but Amber’s thoughts weren’t at ease. _What if_ _I don’t make enough money? What if we can’t? Will they separate us? What will happen to the orphanage?_ Amber was so tired that her thoughts had put her to sleep.

“Hey Amber, come on wake up. It’s time that we get going.” A soft voice said

“I’m too tired…I can’t move.” Amber said in a slurred speech, when Amber opened her eyes she saw Stephanie looking worried

“Do you feel OK?” Stephanie asked seeing that Amber wasn’t moving the left side of her mouth.

“I...I, I can’t feel the left side of my body.” Amber said as normal as she could.

“A, Ad- Adam!! Adam!! Adam come here!! Adam help I don’t know what’s wrong!!” Panicking Stephanie screamed for Adam.

When Adam got to the room that Stephanie and Amber was in, he was out of breath. “What’s going on??” Adam asked trying to catch his breath.

“It’s, it’s Amber something’s wrong!” Stephanie said trying to calm down from the quick panic attack she had when yelling for Adam.

“What’s wrong with her?” Adam asked trying to get some answers from Stephanie.

“I don’t know. she can’t move the left side of her body.” Stephanie said with tears running down her face.

With only little answers Adam looked at Amber then said “I’ll call the ambulance.Hold on.” With only one phone in the house Adam rushed to the main floor and call 911.


	3. The hospital

Amber was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance and Adam and Stephanie were behind them in Ophelia's car. The doctors immediately put her in a ER room.

“Um, hello, can me and my fiance go and see Amber Taylor Morgan?” Adam asked the nurse at the front desk in the ER.

The nurse handed me to pieces of paper with a clipboard clipped to them. “Full name, reason why you came here and can I see you IDs?” The nurse asked and Adam took the clipboard and he gave his and Stephanie's IDs to the nurse. She did a few things with their IDs while Adam filled out the papers, he gave the paper and clipboard back and she gave them their IDs back.

“The doctor is in her room at the moment, but I’ll call them to see if-” the nurse got cut off by a males voice

“Mrs. Smith and Mr. Corvis? The doctor said

Adam looked right at him as he heard his name. “Yes?” Adam answered

The doctor walked up to them and started his salutation. “Hello, I’m Dr. Loveless. Are you two the parents of Amber?”  

“No she doesn’t have any parents, we’re orphans just like her. We are from the same orphanage and we’ve been trying to raise enough money to buy the orphanage.” Adam explained to Dr. Loveless.

“That would explain how this happen. You see Amber has an irregular heartbeat, it works twice as fast. Form her heart working so fast it has caused her to have a stroke.” Dr. Loveless explained to them. “It need you both to sign this.” He said handing Them a paper.

“What is this?” Adam asked confused and tired of signing papers.

“It is an approval paper. I need you to sign this so we can get the clot out.” Dr. Loveless answered Adam

“Is Amber going to be alright.” Stephanie asked Dr. Loveless scared for Amber's life.

“She will be fine once we get the clot out” Dr. Loveless reassured Adam and Stephanie and they sign the paper.

“Thank you,” Dr. Loveless said taking the paper back. “She will have to stay overnight for observations.” Dr. Loveless said

“Alright.” Adam said. That night, the operation of getting the clot out of Amber's body was successful. Adam spent the night at the hospital, while Stephanie went back to the orphanage. Adam called Stephanie when he heard that the operation was successful.

 

It had been three months since the blood clot was removed from Amber's body. She can hardly remember what happen, but she is happy that her life was back to normal. Stephanie and Adam bought the orphanage and got married.

The days were quiet and nothing unusual happened, but Amber was extremely excited. It was only 22 days left until Christmas. It was the 3rd of December and only 13 days left until her birthday on the 18th. There’s still no snow, but the temperature has only been 40 degrees outside. Nobody has been adopted, except for Bone and Daisy, they’ve been adopted by the orphans. Later that day police pulled up to the orphanage. A male officer came out with 2 men, Stephanie was right at the door when the police officer knocked. 

"Hello" Stephanie said

"Hello I'm Officer Tom Williamson, I found these 2 men under a bridge saying 'We need to find her.' So I brought them here" The officer said

"Hi, I'm the Doctor" said the man in a brown over coat

"Dr. What?" Stephanie asked

"Oh no just the Doctor" The Doctor said

"And I'm Captain Jack. Captain Jack Harkness." The man in a old military uniform said

"Jack" The Doctor said

"What?" Jack said

"We're looking for a little girl called Amber" The Doctor said

"Amber?" Stephanie said

"Who's here, Stephanie?" Adam asked coming down the stairs

"Well I'll leave now." Officer Tom said

"Oh OK goodbye then" Stephanie said "The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness"

"Dr. Who?" Adam asked

"No just the Doctor" Stephanie said

"Captain Jack Harkness"Jack said reaching his hand out to greet Adam

Adam shook his hand

Amber was cleaning her room when she went downstairs and saw the Doctor and Jack "Captain Jack! Doctor!" Amber said running down the stairs "What took you guys so long?"

"Work, dear, busy work" Jack said bending down to hug her

"Are you here to take me home with you?" Amber asked

"Well now first can we ask you something?" Jack said

"Sure! What is it?" Amber asked

"How would you like to go traveling?" Doctor said

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Does this mean you're adopting me?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Sure it does, but you'll be with Doctor more than me, ok?" Jack said with a serious face

"But why, Jack?" Amber said than looking at Doctor "Can't he travel with us, Doctor?"

 "Of course he can come with us. It's just his job," Doctor said

"But he has the same job as you" Amber said "Doesn't he work with you?"

"Not anymore, but we do, do almost the same job. Hey maybe I can show you my team." Jack said

"So are you two related to Amber?" Adam asked

"No, we're neighbors, but Amber's parents will be gone for a long time." Doctor said to Stephanie and Adam.

"Hey, Amber, we'll pick you up in the morning." Jack said to Amber "So if you get to sleep now the morning will come quicker"

Amber ran upstairs to get ready for bed, utterly happy.

"So which one of you is adopting Amber?" Stephanie asked

The Doctor put his hand up "That would be me" Than smiling after

"So you need to sign here and she's yours" Adam said

The Doctor signed the adoption form with the name 'John Smith.'

"So, Doctor, what happened to Amber's birth parents?" Stephanie asked

"Oh, her birth parents, yeah," The Doctor took a deep breath "they died. There was a burglar in their house. They both got killed by guns. Man, how I hate guns." The Doctor answered Stephanie "Oh but don't worry the police got the burglar."

That next morning

 

Amber woke up and looked out the window. It was snowing and there was a black truck  coming down the driveway then stopping. Captain Jack put his upper torso out of the driver window while honking the horn.

"Come on Amber! Hurry up!" Jack yelled

The Doctor pulled him back into the truck and then they both got out to help Amber pack and put her stuff in the back of the truck. When Amber was done she walked out of the door the she felt her chest and noticed she left something inside.

"Hold on I forgot something!" Then she ran back inside to her room and got her golden heart shaped locket. Than she ran back outside being careful not to slip or fall in any snow.


	4. Torchwood

Later on that day, the Doctor and Captain Jack took her to Jack’s hideout.

"Welcome to Torchwood. Hey everyone I'm home!" Jack yelled

A lady with black hair and pale skin came out "Oi! Time you came back! Everyone it's OK it's Jack!"

Two other guys came out with another girl "Jack, don't turn around, but there are 2 people behind you." The man with short black hair said

"Of what your Doctor?" The Japanese woman asked

"You called me  _ your _ Doctor?!?!?" Doctor said surprised

"Sorry" said Jack "OK, everyone this is the Doctor and his daughter, Amber"

The lady with black hair and pale skin walked up to Amber and said "Hello there, I'm Gwen."

"I'm Owen" The man with short black hair said

"I'm Toshiko" The Japanese woman said

"And I'm Ianto" The man with dark brown hair said

The Doctor got in front of Jack and so did Amber.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter, Amber." The Doctor said with a smile

"Hi" Amber said

"She really does look like you" Gwen said

"Really?" Amber's eyes sparkled

‘I'm going to let them think that Amber's my real daughter. Should I?' The Doctor thought "Thanks" He said with a smile on his face

"Hey dad, is this where we're going to live?" Amber asked

"Oh no. We're living in a more beautiful place. Come on" The Doctor said walking outside holding Ambers hand

"Oh guys, you're going to want to see this." Jack said to Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Toshiko, then following Doctor. 

Everyone went outside to find a blue Police Box. "Here she is!" Doctor said

"Here 'who' is daddy?" Amber asked

"This is our TARDIS." Doctor said

"What is a TARDIS?" Amber asked

"Time And Related Dimensions In Space. A time machine, a spaceship, whatever you want to call it! It can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor explained

"That is a time machine?" Toshiko said

"Ah, but you haven't seen the inside." The Doctor said he unlocked the door with key and then walks inside. Amber and Jack walk in after the Doctor. After them, everyone else followed. As soon as everyone was in Amber, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, and Toshiko were in a state of shock and surprise.

"It's bigger on the inside." Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and Ianto said all at the same time

The Doctor smiled a very big smile then he made it smaller and said "OK, The swimming pool is over there" He points the right then to the left "The kitchen is over there, the bathroom is to the left pass the kitchen, the wardrobe is to the left of the library."

Amber was excited "We have a library and a swimming pool?!?!" She was happy no matter where she went now because she had got her early Christmas present, 19 days too early, but she was finally happy.


End file.
